Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a Schottky diode, and in particular it relates to a structure of the Schottky diode and method for manufacturing the Schottky diode.
Description of the Related Art
A metal contacting a lightly doped semiconductor material may form a contact structure similar to a P-N junction (Schottky contact), which may serve as a Schottky diode. When a forward voltage is applied to the Schottky diode, a current will flow through the Schottky diode in the on state. When a reverse voltage is applied to the Schottky diode, the Schottky diode is in the off state. In an ideal case, the reverse current should be zero. In practice, the Schottky diode is not an ideal device, such that a little amount of reverse leakage current will flow through the Schottky diode in the off state. The reverse leakage current will negatively influence the performance and efficiency of the circuit. For lowering the reverse leakage current, the doping concentration of the lightly doped semiconductor material should be reduced. However, this will also lower the startup speed of the Schottky diode.
Accordingly, a novel Schottky diode having a reduced reverse leakage current without sacrificing startup speed is called for.